


Body before the Mind (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Hetian Moguanshan angst sad uncertainMo friendswithbenefits heartbreak hesistant denial, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: He Tian confesses his love to an uncertain Mo Guanshan, who is not ready to take it a step further.
Relationships: TianShan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Body before the Mind (One Day One Shot)

One day  
A groan fell from the red head's lips, as lips descended down his torso. 

He Tian's breath brushing his sensitive skin after each kiss. He tilts his head back, sighing. One hand reaching out and curling into the raven silk locks of the boy below. "Hmm..." He sighed as the zipper dragged was dragged down. Deft hands working his pants and underwear from his body. Joining the other articles of clothing on the floor. 

"Mo..." His name was whispered softly and he looked down into lust blown gray eyes. 

"I love you." 

Mo Guanshan closed his eyes against those words. He wasn't ready to hear them. Not that He Tian cared. He wanted the red head to know how he felt. 

Friends with benefits just didn't cut it for him anymore...

"Do you love me?" He asked, parting the slender legs before him.

Mo nodded. 

"Then tell me." He Tian said, kissing his way up one thigh. "No." Guanshan gripped the bedding, aching. 

"Yes. You can. Tell me." The raven insisted. Mo just lifted a hand again, and tugged on his hair in response. He Tian kissed the other thigh. Earning a noise of impatience from his secret lover. "Just say the words Shan... I know you love me too..." 

Mo grunts, frowning. "If you know I feel the same, then why do you want me to say it?" He sounded annoyed and He Tian felt his heart tug painfully. He leans his head against the smooth flesh. "Because I need to hear you say it. Even if it's just once."

Mo fell back against the bed, opening his eyes and stared at the ceiling.  
Ever since they started... He already had a hard time accepting that a boy got him hard. It was even torture on his mind to feel these things towards He Tian... 

And that He Tian wanted more out of this... He couldn't.

Not yet.

"I told you. You know how I feel. I'm not, I don't..." He Tian looks up, eyeing Mo's body in quiet awe. He trails his hands up his thighs.

"Why? At least tell me why you can't say you love me? I at least deserve to know that." He told the red head who he wouldn't hesitate to give his life for.

He's told the red head as much.

"Because..." Mo started, swallowed the knot that sat in his throat, pushed up on his forearms then to look at the raven kneeling between his legs.

A blush coated his cheeks, as he stared at He Tian. 

He swallowed. "Because, if I say them, those words... It'll make everything, real and I'm not ready. I'm not ready for that." He said honestly and watched as pain flickered in those intense gray eyes. 

"I'm not ready yet..." 

He Tian nodded, hope crushed in his heart that was bleeding. He's been waiting for months. Nearly a year now. What's a little more? 

"Okay." He whispered. "That's okay." It wasn't. He didn't understand. He gave everything he thought the red head would love. Changed parts of himself he thought the red head would appreciate. Did things he thought the red head would like. "I understand." 

He didn't.

Before Mo Guanshan could say anything, He Tian went down on him and the words died in his throat as he threw his head back yelling, 

"Fuck!"


End file.
